Naruto's absorbtion Jutsu
by kenshen112
Summary: Naruto was pursuing Sasuke, a missing-nin and his greatest friend, who was going to betray the village and Naruto was going to stop him, one way or another.


Naruto was pursuing Sasuke, a missing-nin and his greatest friend, who was going to betray the village and Naruto was going to stop him, one way or another. He reached a valley where he managed to intercept Sasuke.

"Did you know Naruto that this valley is known as the valley of the end? They say that there was a mighty battle fought here between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."

The battle begun with Sasuke launching a massive fire jutsu at Naruto who easily avoided it and jumped off the statue of hashirama he was standing on, screaming Sasuke's name throwing a hard-right fist Sasuke retorted by catching the punch and throwing Naruto to the ground, suddenly a strange burst of chakra blasted from Naruto who was glowing a menacing orangish color,

"You, what are you!?" Sasuke shouted from the top of his lungs. Naruto simply replied

"Your friend, that's why I won't let you go to Orochimaru that's why I'll beat you if I have to, to stop you,"

Naruto shouted when he suddenly vanished delivering several punches to the gut. Sasuke reeled back in pain till he was sent flying at supersonic speeds whilst Naruto remained motionless as if he were sensing Sasuke's movement until he vanished in a blur, Sasuke came uncontrollably careening around the corner suddenly receiving a massive blow to the gut.

A massive exchange of fists ensured where it seemed Naruto was winning and Sasuke started to get pummeled under the force of Naruto's fists suddenly, Naruto threw a hard punch sending Sasuke flying back into the canyon, he landed dazed on a rock. Naruto landed in front of him and grabbed him in anguish, "Sasuke!" he shouted at the boy as he spoke "I won't let you leave the village!"

Sasuke spat on him in response to his statement, who was he to force Sasuke to stay in the village! No, he was after all his best friend, of course, he'd want to stop him. By fighting Naruto, however, he intended to obtain the one power that could defeat Itachi.

He jumped back kicking a floating log up and landing on it as Naruto did the same, the more Sasuke looked at Naruto the more he started to think that Naruto looked a lot like some kind of strange fox-like creature or something along those lines. The fight continued with Sasuke almost being pushed into activating his curse mark. Until something strange happened? His eyes evolved and he could suddenly see Naruto's movements that were lost to him before.

Sasuke found himself able to keep up as his three tome Sharingan allowed him to read Naruto's movements perfectly and respond appropriately. Sasuke had a bit of an advantage albeit Naruto was still far and above a challenge to him with his shadow clone techniques and rasengans they had finally reached the final stage of their battle.

Naruto had spilled out a strange chakra that almost looked like some kind of liquid, like a shroud or a cloak shaped like a fox. They began with Sasuke realizing, "this power that Naruto had must've been what Itachi and his group were after all along "

The first attacks began with Sasuke realizing that the chakra wasn't always in the same place as Naruto. It was as if the chakra had a strange mind of its own which made things much tougher. Sasuke found he couldn't react to the chakras movements and Naruto's at the same time, it was madness! Sasuke had to do something and fast or he'd be pummeled by Naruto and dragged back to the village or worse if he opted to use that technique on him, "Bleh, I don't know what would be worse!" Sasuke shouted out loud.

The final clash had come, Naruto was standing in the cave of Hashirama's feet that he created when colliding with it and Sauske in the statue of Madara he had switched to his full curse mark mode and had charged his final Chidori as Naruto had his Rasengan. The clash between the two jutsu's was incredible it sent shock waves through the sky while their energies collided. The people of the village had noticed and were terrified of what was happening. several jonin were sent out to investigate the disturbance.

When it had subsided Sauske was standing over a comatose Naruto, or so he thought as he gave his final it's to late monologue he suddenly felt a hand gripping his leg noticing that it was Naruto's he tried everything he could to shake him off until Naruto slammed him into the ground and began forming the hand signs for a jutsu Sauske knew very well demon seal full body absorption. Today hadn't gone at all like he expected but really There were worse fates one could face and at least in some way he'd probably still have his revenge on Itachi.

Kakashi who had been watching the battle in the distance had mixed feelings but overall after seeing the Jutsu Naruto was about to perform and Sasuke's reaction to it he seemed alright with the situation, Sakura would practically die inside but that was manageable. Naruto removed his shirt as the seal on his belly appeared a loud unlocked sound was heard as the seal morphed and changed into what appeared to be a black dot like an open void.

Kakashi intercepted the jonins as they approached sending them back to the village. Sauske had finally decided he wasn't going to be taken that easily as he flipped back and took a stance. Naruto clenched his fist this contest would be simple if Naruto's left palm touched Sauske it was game over, Sasuke started off by launching a series of fire Jutsu with his limited chakra which Naruto with the limited amounts of that strange orange chakra easily blasted through and before Sauske could react Naruto's palm was on his forehead. He felt Naruto's chakra burst through his body like a giant hand grabbing him.

In a last-ditch effort to escape Sasuke tried to run as far as he could to see if he could break its range but it was too late, he heard a voice like a calm voice that sounded like Naruto's "Sasuke, come to me," Then he felt a massive pulling feeling as he was drawn towards Naruto.

Instead of screaming out in horror Sasuke began to laugh instead, "well this is ironic," we're his last thoughts before his face was firmly attached to Naruto's stomach. It didn't seem it at first but he slowly began to sink in, the flesh giving way to a surprisingly open space?

More and more of Sasuke's body was pulled into Naruto's pain-racked them both while he stretched and bulged out Sasuke's body began to disappear entirely. both lost consciousnesses, then Sasuke was gone. Orochimaru was furious it seemed nothing would quell his fury all Kabuto and the rest could do was hide from him or deal with him in a way that would ensure them not dying in any sense.

Itachi who had been watching from the shadows was actually quite pleased with the situation if anything this removed a really bad loose end from his perspective and gave him what could be his most valuable card yet! Perhaps it was time to return to the village, not as Itachi Uchiha though no, as someone entirely different.

Sasuke felt incredibly weird to him when he came to he heard a strange voice, "Kid! Hey, Uchiha brat! Wake up!" the snide voice said as Sasuke took a moment to open his eyes and stumble to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that he certainly wasn't in the same place as he was before everything seemed so, bland! Basic metal looking walls with a bland prison theme and pipes that ran every which way in the roof and floor.

The next most shocking thing was that shrill voice seemed to be coming from the strangest thing Sasuke had ever seen! A giant orange 9 tailed fox-like creature stared him in the eyes as Sasuke reeled in shock and took a deep breath.

"who or what are you!?" Sasuke asked the Kyuubi snorted in retort

"My, my, didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? For starters, my name is Kurama I'm

what you people call the nine tailed fox or if it's easier for you, I'm the thing that made all of that crazy chakra from earlier"

"Where are we? how did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"A man of many questions I see," Kurama said then continued

"We're inside of Naruto's body you are a part of Naruto now remember?" Kurama said. Sasuke suddenly remembered his fight with Naruto and the end result.

"He absorbed me I remember now," Sasuke said out loud, Kurama went on to briefly explain the situation and what was going on now.

Naruto awoke with a sharp pain everything was painful his body was throbbing, he sat up and took a deep breath then stood up and exited the cave he had hidden in earlier. Everything felt strange to him it was like he was acting in someone else's body like marinate on strings.

As he made it to his house he crashed on the floor for a moment before getting himself some ramen to eat. Then just laid on the couch and let his mind wander aimlessly as it would.

He decided to see how Sasuke was doing as he closed his eyes and focused, a bland prison greeted his eyes watery floor pipes metal walls all greeted him the same as they had before, unsurprisingly he wandered into the Kyuubi's domain to see the Kyuubi sitting in his cage as he should and found his latest prisoner Sasuke staring at the Kyuubi with utter captivation until they noticed Naruto approaching. He was confused not knowing how to approach Naruto or what to say to him, neither it seemed did as they stood and stared at each other for what seemed like several moments before Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, I, want to thank you, for everything," He started off. Naruto was taken aback he blurted out,

"You're not mad at me!?"

"No, You won I lost simple as that, as long as you promise to go after Itachi for me then nothing else matters. That's all I've lived and died for, Naruto and that's all that I've ever cared about except for you and the rest of the team.

You guys were my first real friends that I ever had and to be honest I wanted to stay friends regardless, I was going to Orochimaru because he promised the power to defeat my brother and claim my revenge once and for all."

Naruto thought about that what would he have done if he were in Sasuke's shoes? Probably the exact same thing except he never really knew his parents or who they were which hurt more than anything. Naruto happily agreed then returned to his physical body, Kakashi was waiting outside of his window reading his stupid pornography or whatever that was that Jiraiya wrote he seemed happy to see him as he said,

"Yo Naruto I saw the whole thing and not I'm not angered I'm actually kind of happy things turned out this way I've already spoken to the council about this and they're fine with it, I'll handle Sakura in the meantime you rest up and get used to the situation."

Naruto felt much better about this whole situation knowing that Kakashi approved as he laid back, he still felt awful and his body was stilled filled with pain while throbbing, in the meantime Naruto had started to develop a major headache. He went through periods of throbbing pain and a major headache then the worst, his chakra was out of control.

It started slowly a small leak that felt like a strange chakra that soon turned into a torrent that was out of Naruto's control. That tore into him like a strange knife then dissipated this went on time after time till Naruto utterly fainted it was a miserable torture that he had to endure.

Several days had passed and it had ended, Naruto felt amazing when he woke up he shook his head to make sure this was real. He felt a power he never imagined with him and Sasuke now permanently fused with each other. He took a shower put on a fresh pair of clothes then stopped by the Mirror.

Was it Sasuke who greeted him in the Mirror? Or was it Naruto. He couldn't tell nor did he care anyway, he left for the training grounds.

Everything was beyond imagining for him it was like it was his own power but he certainly didn't have any control over it at all it was incredible! After a long day of starting to get the hang of his new body, he went home and went to sleep.

"Sasuke time to wake up!" Naruto heard a strange voice saying in his dream, he saw what appeared to be a much younger Sasuke getting out of bed. He went downstairs and sat with his family for breakfast Naruto Sasuke's parents and Itachi all at the table with Sasuke, Naruto watched Sasuke playing with Itachi and his parents. The next day Naruto was shocked awake as he sat up in a cold sweat.

"Uhf were those Sasuke's memories?" Naruto wondered to himself he sat up and wandered around his apartment then went into the village for a time. He noticed that several people seemed to be eyeing him again as he heard Sasuke's voice in his mind.

"Are they friends of yours?"

"The villagers hate me," Naruto replied

He continued to ignore them as he walked onward towards the training grounds much to his pleasure and surprise he was utterly alone as he sat to focus he appeared in his inner realm.

"Oi! Sasuke I've got an interesting idea that might give you a bodily form while still making you absorbed by me," Naruto said.

"Go on?" Sasuke said

"What if I made a Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke and the Kyuubi seemed to be impressed.

"The idiot actually had a good idea for once," The Kyuubi thought to himself. Naruto woke up a moment later still finding himself alone in the training grounds. He focused a large mass of what he assumed was Sasuke's chakra into his hands he formed the seals then.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted "Poof!" A hollow form of what appeared to be Sasuke appeared lifelessly staring at nothing.

"Sasuke see if you can do anything with that." He said as the Sasuke clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like this is going to take a bit of practice," Naruto said to himself

"I could feel for a moment," Sasuke said in Naruto's head.

"Hmm, what if I try this," Naruto said as he focused his own chakra in one hand and Sasuke's in another. "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, "Poof!" another clone of Naruto appeared?

Again, it stood hollow and lifeless then suddenly Sasuke's voice came out of its mouth, "It kinda worked can't move but I'm here" Naruto focused and found that albeit Sasuke was in there Naruto was the one in control. "Poof!" Naruto undid the clone as he heard the bushes rustling.

"You've got the chakra ratios off I heard from Kakashi what happened with you and Sasuke." The familiar voice of ero sennin radiated through Naruto's ears.

"Oi, ero sennin how'd you find me here?" Naruto asked.

"A few of the sensory Ninja's detected some odd chakra in the region and asked me to investigate.

But I never thought you'd come up with something like this," Jiraiya said as Naruto smiled proudly.

"Alright, I'll help you out, kid." He said,

"First off, let me see the amount of both chakras you've been using," Naruto summoned both His own and Sasuke's Chakra into both hands he started to perform the kage bunshin till suddenly, "Stop! That's a good point."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya approached Naruto and looked at his hands he saw the chakra leaking from both.

"Hmm, I see that would be a natural thought, you're not combining your chakra into one whole!" Jiraiya said.

"But I'm trying to make a Sasuke clone though," Naruto said.

He suddenly heard in his mind, "I mean he's not wrong you're trying to make a clone of yourself, remember I am you now."

Surprisingly that seemed to set in well with the moron as he focused on his chakra as per Jiraiya's instruction he worked on creating it into one chakra then "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" A freakish Naruto or Sasuke abomination appeared then disappeared as soon as it came.

"Keep practicing that, I'm going to take care of a few things I'll be back later to check up on your progress," Jiraiya said. Clone after clone was a failure, Naruto sat back to take a breather as he heard Sasuke in his mind.

"Just give it a rest it isn't going to work" he was interrupted with "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A very weird feeling radiated through Naruto's body as a clone appeared it looked exactly like Naruto but,

"Naruto?" The clone said as it turned towards its creator.

"Sasuke is, is that you?" A strangely weakened Naruto said in a cold sweat while he sat on the ground it was apparent this wasn't going to last long as Naruto began to breath heavily

"You did it Naruto you brought me," He was stopped mid-sentence as the clone suddenly dispersed and Naruto laid back to catch his breath he heard in his mind.

"You did it right even though I looked and sounded like you." Sasuke got no response as Naruto laid catching his breath.

"Let's try that again," Naruto said he stood and tried his best to create one solid chakra till the odd feeling came he held it until the odd feeling subsided a minuscule amount then "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" "poof" again a Naruto clone appeared this time it immediately turned to Naruto

"I am Sasuke." It said as Naruto smiled and laughed.

"This feels really weird right now." Sasuke tried to summon some chakra which made Naruto feel even weirder, Sasuke realized he was using Naruto's chakra finally Naruto had a test.

"I wonder if there's a range to all of this." He had Sasuke run as fast and as far as Naruto could it felt like a rope or chain was being pulled out infinitely as far as Naruto would allow it to. He focused and it began to wind back pulling his other half previously Sasuke back with it.

"You go as far as I'll allow." Naruto said to his clone who nodded sheepishly as Jiraiya returned to see them then, "Poof!" the clone was dispersed.

"Looks like you got it figured out then." He said to Naruto.

"Yosh! Ero sennin" Naruto said to him

"Good, why don't you come with me for a while, we can go train together."

Naruto was elated! They left the training grounds and returned to his apartment.

Itachi had just finished speaking with the village council about his latest findings with his mission, he was sad to hear of the Hokage's passing and what had taken place in the village thanks to Orochimaru and his henchmen. Finally, Itachi finished speaking to Kakashi about what he was going to do next.

The next morning Naruto set out to find ero sennin on the inside Sasuke decided that he wanted to get to know this place he was stuck better. He turned around and began to run in some direction.

The kyuubi watched and shook his head, "He'll find out soon enough." Turn after turn corridor after corridor it was all the same same bland walls different prisons then something strange happened. He ended up in the room with the giant fox?

"What the hell?" Sasuke thought to himself

The kyuubi snidely smiled "Welcome back!"

Sasuke turned around and began to explore some more then he ended up in the kyuubi's room again.

"Welcome back." The fox again snidely chimed in.

"What's going on with this place?" Sasuke asked.

"It's an infinite loop meaning you'll always end up back here." The fox said to Sasuke.

"I see, and there's nothing else to see or do?" Sasuke said.

"close your eyes" the giant fox said, Sasuke closed his eyes and focused he could hear other sounds like the outside world. Suddenly he could see the outside world?

"Is this Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Indeed his eyes are your eyes Remember you are physically literally him now there is no more Sasuke."

That was the first time it really set in, he was Naruto Uzumaki he looked like him sounded like him. Sasuke his best friend was gone he existed no more.

Naruto had found Jiraiya and they had set off to train, Sakura was a wreck what had that idiot done to her Sasuke!? She couldn't believe that Naruto would even begin to do something like that to him regardless of kakashi's best attempts to explain there was no Sasuke and Sakura didn't Know what to do with herself anymore.

"Well things could be worse." Kakashi was explaining to the hokage.

"I see send her here I'll take care of it in the meantime our loose end. How's that doing?"

"He'll be fine he'll never suspect anything." Kakashi said

"Good make sure Itachi understands that it stays that way."

With that kakashi left and training began.


End file.
